


Call Me, Maybe

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Not Captain Marvel Compliant, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: "It works."





	Call Me, Maybe

“Getting real tired of your bullshit, Ross.”

“You’re in the US Airforce, Colonel Rhodes. Have some respect for the uniform.”

“And which uniform would that be, sir? The decorated military general, or the war criminal? The President might find it convenient to forget, but you launched an illegal operation in Harlem, and black lives paid for it.”

“That was under different circumstances.”

“Yeah. Before the Sokovia Accords. Pretty convenient.”

“You assured me of your cooperation.”

“Oh, I’ll obey orders, alright. I never made any promises I’d pretend to like them.”

“We’ll find Banner. Thor. Rogers, Wilson. Romanov,” Ross said. “Maximoff is the priority.”

“No Barton?”

“Barton took a plea deal. The strain was too much on his family.”

“And it had nothing to do with you seizing all their assets, uh-huh.”

“Barton knew what he was doing when he refused to sign the Accords, and he knew what he was doing when he signed our bargain,” Ross continued. “Do give the man some credit, Rhodes.”

Rhodey smiled bitterly. “Will there be anything else, sir?”

“I received a report from the Pentagon this morning. The Vision turned off its tracker.”

“Maybe he was tired of the invasion of privacy.”

“The Vision a military asset, not a person.”

“That is dangerously narrow-minded, sir. You want to know why he left? Consider it a protest for universal human rights.”

“The Vision is a robot.”

“He’s a cyborg,” Rhodey insisted. “A technilogically enhanced individual. Same as me. Same as—well, as Tony was.”

Ross raised an eyebrow. “You were human first, Colonel Rhodes.”

“You’ve seen the testing,” Rhodes argued. “We put Vision up against Stark Enterprises, MIT’s, and Alphabet’s best AIs and he was exponentially more advanced..”

“It’s still synthetic.”

* * *

 

“Vision, this is Colonel Rhodes. Report. Over.”

“Vision, this is Colonel Rhodes. Come on, man. Don’t do this to Tony.”

“Vision.”

“Vision?”

“Goddamnit, Vision.”

“He’s just taking a joy-ride.” Tony shrugged. “He’s a teenager, or something. Let the kid have fun. He’ll be back.”

“Joy ride?” Rhodey snorted. “More like a booty call.”

“What?” Tony sputtered. God, for a genius the man could be clueless. 

“Maximoff, Tony. The guy’s got it bad for Maximoff.”

“Wanda? But she’s just a—okay, she’d be nineteen now?” Tony sighed. “Twenty? Girl’s getting orgasms from the most expensive vibrator ever built. I say get some. God, my little baby’s all grown up and fucking girls.”

“Ice cream?”

“Nah. I quit dairy. Pepper’s into this whole cleanse thing at the moment.”

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts. You got to try it.”

“See, this is why you and Danvers work,” Tony said, eating straight from the carton. “Long distance. You can’t annoy the shit out of each other.”

“Gets lonely,” Rhodey said with a sad smile. “I’ll be a lot of things for that girl, but I won’t be the one who holds her back. She wants to fly, she can fly as much as she wants. So long as she’s coming home to me.”

“You have seen her in what? Two, three years?”

“More like seven.”

“Damn, Rhodes.”

“Last time she came home it was an emergency.”

“Chitauri?"

“We got a little honeymoon out of it. You sorted that one pretty well yourself.”

“The Avengers did. Yeah.” There was a very heavy silence.

“Call him.”

“Call who?”

“Cap, Tony. Call him.”

 


End file.
